roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Ajax Margulis/Powers and Abilities
Powers and Abilities Racial Traits *'Experiential Exchange: '''Ajax, being brought up as a unique ancient caste of human intended to evolve as both hunters and incredibly intellectual individuals, having the ability of an experiential exchange system based on the slightest physical contact, recalling the experiences of whatever it touches, whether it be something or someone, allowing him to transfer complex ideas, learning an entirely new language or new skill from a single touch, an ability considered psychometry, and can also do that with a corpse. In addition, due to his exploits in clubs with Asari,said to be among the most beautiful races on Gaia, Ajax has managed to take his abilities further, and gain access to the active thoughts of whoever he touches, though this seems to work only on the weak-willed, or the willing. Ajax can even transfer some painful experience his opponent had and continuously retransfer it, inducing mental, physical, or emotional trauma. Taking it even further, Ajax has the absurd ability to potentially transfer and obtain any form of superhuman power and ability that is inherently skilled based, originally working on what was the Prothean genetic mutation known as Abnormalities, but soon spiralling so far out of control that it became applicable to any superhuman skill/talent within Ajax's physiology or capacity to learn, once he is aware that his target possesses such skills, and completely master them to 120% of the copied capacity from his opponent. **'Accelerated Healing: Ajax has incredible regenerative capabiltiies, a derivative of a powerful opponent with great regenerative prowess. Ajax is capable of healing tremendous wounds in a single second, and healing through poisons and diseases that may attempt to detoriate his cells. In addition, he is incapable of aging, and lacks the need for substance intake. Drugs, diseases and harmful foreign substances seemingly do not affect her at all, and gains an increased resistance to pain. **Ice Fire: Ajax is capable of manipulating his body temperature to extreme effect, enabling him to lower temperature around him to create ice around him, and then manipulate it, seal wounds by freezing his veins and skin, and even keep his mind cool to resist mental damage. He is capable of freezing people and objects over quite a large range, create ice mirrors and freeze over other liqiuids. In addition, Ajax is capable of raising her body temeprature to genertate and manipulate fire. In addition, a different application of this ability is to manipulate temperature in such a way that one copies the temperature differences and movements of heated air to cooled air within a tornado, effectively causing a gust of wind that enables him to fly. **Reading Minds: Ajax has the capability to read electrical signals that both people and machines release, effectively allowing him to read his opponent's mind, even the most minute of intentions, allowing him to evade attacks, and learn of what the opponent knows. This is considered an evoulution to his natural trait. Physical Attributes *'Superhuman Physiology:'Ajax naturally possesses superhuman: adaptability, agility, analysis, awareness, attractiveness, balance, calculation, charisma, cognition, combat, competence, coordination, deduction, dexterity, durability, eloquence, endurance, flexibility, instinct, intelligence, intuition, leadership, memory, meta-luck, mimicry, perception, persuasion, reasoning, reflexes, regeneration, senses, speed, strength, tactics, vitality, and willpower. *'Body Supremacy: '''Although she rarely uses it, she possess an ability called body supremacy; she is capable of near complete, precise control of the movements and functions of all her muscles, bones, flesh, blood, organs, nerves, hair, and veins, and she can control them with both conscious and/or subconscious command. This makes her immune to forced motor control by others and allows her to adjust or improve body functions. **'Amazing Physical Strength and Speed: Ajax's physical strength is such that he can ripple the ground with a single finger and lift objects easily several orders of magnitude larger than him, picking up a sword so large it's tip seems to block out the sun when held vertically, and when left horizontally can serve as a metallic bridge between several islands, and his speed is such that he is capable of utilizing the most basic of Kendo techniques to create what he considers Replication, moving so fast and specifically that their seems to be clones of him everywhere. **'Superhuman Durability, Vitality, Life Force and Stamina: '''Ajax, possess an insane resistance to damage, capable of taking several onslaughts from highly powerful individauls several times over, and tanking the attacks of entire nightclub gangs if he causes an uproar, no matter how powwerful or how unnatural their biology may be. This durability means that Ajax also has a high pain resistance, as while he can regenerate, Ajax has jokingly mutilated himself so as to freak out opponents who failed at damaging him, without even budging. His vitality and life-force also allow him to recuperate from some of the most lethal/deadly of attacks, almost saving him when there seems to be nothing left, poisons meant to attack his very soul having Ajax slowly become resistant to the effects of it. In addition, Ajax, when using his Warframes, has literally unending stamina, as in, he cannot get tired, but in his regular form, possesses such high stamina that most regular individuals would fail at telling the figgerence. **'Superhuman Reflexes and Agility: Ajax is capable of reacting to the slightest of movements within the most compact of time frames effectively allowing him to react, disarm, and counter his opponents in a flash, and agility-wise, can pull of several amazing feats, such as impossible feats of acrobatics, wallrunning with pure speed, and even gliding from point to point. **'''Superhuman Longevity: **'Superhuman Dexterity' **'Amazing Luck:' *'Intimidator/Alpha Presence': Medaka's raw power, which humans perceive as either as a supernatural charisma and eloquence which inspires them to follow her, or as an overwhelming fearful aura that forces them to obey her. This raw power when sensed by animals inspires only pure terror. Thus, although Medaka adores animals, they in turn are frightened to death of her and will avoid contact at all costs. 'The Void' 'Biotics ' Ajax, being heavily exposed to the Void, in addition to having a natural biotic talent, is an immensely powerful Biotic, his body absorbing centuries worth of the extradimensional matter known as element zero, having his entire nervous system incredibly overpopulated by eezo nodes, and as a result has natural control over his nervous system. While most of the Orokin of ancient times, nor the Sentients displayed any real talent in biotics, a single neutral faction known as the Prothean Empire, a much larger and more immense empire than the Orokin and Sentient territories combined, displayed surprising talent in this art, something which hints at Ajax's natural talent deriving from parentage hailing from the Protheans. Through the manipulation of internal element zero, Ajax is capable of the generation and manipulation of mass effect fields, allowing him to accomplish feats such as knocking opponents over a distance, lifting them in the air, generating gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. Biotic abilities are activated using a technique called "physical mnemonics", in which the biotic uses a physical gesture to cause neurons to fire in a certain sequence, sending an electrical charge through their eezo nodules and creating the desired effect. *'Dark Energy Amplified Telekinesis: '''Ajax, as incredibly powerful Biotic, is capable of using his powers for devastating effects, allowing him to halt the movements of entire battlecruisers with a simple wave of the hand, his physical mnemonics naturally enhancing the power of this maneuver. Alternatively, Ajax can lift enormous weights from vast distances, or increase his physical strength immensely by utilizing his physical power, or even create defensive skin-tight forcefields to protect himself from powerful attacks his enemies might throw his way. Alternatively, due to his Biotics being fundamentally linked to gravity and dark energy, Ajax can attract opponents all to a single location, where he can freely control whatever he wishes to do with them, capable of folliwing it up with an ability referred to as Stasis, capable of locking an opponent in a biotic field where their body simply lacks the capability to move any longer, but are also incapable of taking damage from any source except his own, a feat said to only be accomplished by Prothean Bastions, where Ajax's own damage is magnified. Ajax can also charge and augment his strength and speed with the Void's mass effect fields, where opponents upon collision are sent flying backward, dealing massive damage to the point that even the largest of enemies are sent flying due to Charge's inherent property of mass negation, technically allowing the user to phase through objects. Ajax is capable of firing a large sphere of dark energy that moves at rapid speeds and causes damage over time to whoever it passes over, capable of detonating to create massive explosions, or generate a series of biotic impacts, capable of decelerrating and halting the movment of fast moving beings, launching persons into the air, inflicting vast amounts of blunt force trauma, or throw them into the air. Ajax can also create a sphere of biotic energy, dealing damage to enemies who enter, regenerates shields, decreases the damage taken by opponents, and even do damage over time. He can even create rapidly shifting mass effect fields to quite literally shred opponents apart, stopping most forms of health regeneration. With his talent, Ajax can even create light deflecting mass effect fields, that allow for invisibity, even when atttacking. Can also do a biotic scream. **'Biotic Domination: ' Ajax can utilize his biotic power to dominate several organic target's mind, having his abilities allow him to subjugate the wills of those around him by disrupting the synoptic harmonics of someone else, before altering them to have them completely reverse their perception of friend and foe. **'Ardat-Yakshi: Gaining this trait/characteristic from a quite deadly Asari woman he slept with, Ajax has the ability to mind-meld in an extremely dangerous fashion, as by doing so it directly connects to the opponent's mind and completely domniates and overpowers the nervous systems, causing brain hemorrhages and sometimes death, but as Ajax continuously applies this, the stronger, smarter, and more deadly he becomes. ***'''Endua Yakshi: Evolution of the first condition, Ajax, as a result of consuming lives with Ardat-Yakshi, is granted immense vitality and life force, giving him regenerative powers and negating the cooldown found in most biotics. *'Dark Matter/Energy Manipulation': Ajax is capable of utilizing his refined control over the dark energy/matter that he is capable of generating for a variety of effects, for example, Ajax can transmute this dark energy into having poisonous properties and create barrier around his being that deals damage to attackers in addition to damage over time, and can paralyze weaker opponents. Alternatively, Ajax can transmute his dark energy into fire, allowing him to create a field that burns his opponents and create focused explosions. *'Flight: '''As an incredibly talented biotic who's biology is enhanced through natural evolution accelerated through technology, Ajax can utilize his unique ability to generate element zero to propel himself fo fly extremely quickly, even through what potentially might be space, and can breathe underground by burning element zero for cellular respiration due to energy. 'Focus Schools' Ajax, as a Tenno, has unlocked his true powers related to that status, and is a rare prodigy capable of the usage of all five of the Great Tenno Schools, allowing him great power. Madurai *'Phoenix Gaze:' Naramon *'Mind Spike:' Unairu *'Basilisk Flare:' Zenurik *'Void Pulse''' Vazarin *'Mending Tides:' Magic Xiphos